Sonic's Adventures of South Park the Movie: Bigger, Longer, UnCut
' Sonic' Adventures of South Park The Movie: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut' will be made by Dragonpage Productions. It set to premire in 2011 Story On a Sunday morning, Daffy has recieved a call that hewon raffle to see a movie in South Park. So Daffy Invites sonic and the gang to come with him. In South Park, Colorado, third-graders Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman go to see a Canadian film called Asses of Fire featuring their favorite comedy duo, Terrance and Phillip. The film is R-rated and consists of foul language and constant fart jokes, which enthrall and heavily influence the boys.Before, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartmen see the movie; they run into Sonic and his friends and agree to see the movie after a big fight between Matrx and Cartmen. After the film,They begin repeating profane words from the movie to their peers, who all take interest and see the film as well. Stan's crush, Wendy, however, prefers to spend time with Gregory, a new, well-educated transfer student whom Stan grows jealous of. He asks Chef for advice, but is given an absentminded suggestion to search for the clitoris. Though he does not know what this means, he attempts to do so throughout the film, thinking it will help him to gain Wendy's love. When the students' use of vulgarity becomes apparent, the school has them taken out of class to seek guidance from counselor Mr. Mackey, to no avail. The kids then go to see the movie again after school. Shortly afterward, Cartman and Kenny get into a fight over whether or not it is possible to light farts on fire like Terrance does in the movie. Kenny does so, but sets himself aflame. He is rushed to the hospital, where doctors attempt an intense surgery to revive him, succeeding only in replacing his heart with a baked potato, killing him almost instantly. Kenny's spirit is banned from Heaven, and he instead falls into the fires of Hell. Upon learning the boys have seen the movie again, Kyle's mother, Sheila, leads their parents to form an evil organization called M.A.C. ("Mothers Against Canada") and captures Terrance and Phillip during their appearance on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. When the United States refuses to release them, Canada responds by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers, and they wage war on Canada. Cartman becomes angry at Kyle's mom for starting the war, and badmouths her; she overhears him and, as punishment, has a V-chip inserted into his brain, which will electrically shock him whenever he uses profanity. The gang decide to form a group named "La Resistance" to save Terrance and Phillip, who are to be executed by electric chair during a USO show. At a meeting, Gregory comes up with a daring plan to rescue Terrance and Phillip, and Stan, convinced that Wendy will like him more if he acts like Gregory, volunteers to go on the mission. Meanwhile, in Hell, Kenny discovers that Satan and Saddam Hussein, who are lovers, will be enabled to rule the Earth if Terrance and Phillip are executed. Kenny desperately appears as a ghost and tries to warn Cartman and Daffy, but neither he, nor any of his friends, are fully convinced. The boys enlist a kid named Cristophe, nicknamed "the Mole", to help them locate Terrance and Phillip. He dies in the process, but leads La Resistance to the USO show. The kids prepare to stop the execution, but their plan fails and it is set to commence onstage. Kyle and Stan desperately approach Sheila in one last attempt to halt the operation, but Kyle cannot bring himself to stand up to his mother. Stan, Kyle, and the rest of La Resistance confront them and Kyle finally finds enough courage to address his mother and asks that she stop waging war and be his normal mom again. She refuses and shoots Terrance and Phillip in the head. Suddenly, Satan and Saddam, along with host of demonsand cameo of past villians that Sonic had faced emerge from Hell. Saddam soon takes charge and demands everyone bow down to him. However, Cartman discovers that a jolt he received earlier to his V-Chip gives him the power to fire electricity. He begins launching a series of profane rants with the Nostaglia Critic, using this newly discovered power to attack Saddam, who is eventually defeated. Satan thanks Kenny for his help, and in return, grants him one wish. Kenny wishes for everything to be returned to normal, like it was before the war. Everything is restored, and Wendy even dumps Gregory, much Stan's delightment. Also, Kenny, because of his act of selflessness, earns entrance into Heaven. Trivia *GS:Nostaglia Critic, Silver the hedgehog , *Malefincent,*Jafar, *Myotismon *The Nostaglia Critc sings his version of Supecal. ﻿